popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayumu
Ayumu is one of the CS characters from Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL. Personality ちょっぴりのん気でがんばり屋な、ブラスバンド部の女の子。 どこからかやって来る大きな猫と一緒に、屋根の上で練習してるんだって。 A girl from her band club's brass section who tries her best to care for her shop. Along with her large cat, coming from somewhere, she is practicing on the roof. Ayumu is a girl, who mainly plays the trumpet, and is part of the brass band section. She is a close friend to Marin, who is from Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET. Character Information See Ayumu/Character Information. Appearance Cat Jazz Ayumu has dark green eyes, and short, hazel brown hair, wearing a gray, cat-shaped hat in signature. She also wears a fuchsia shirt, a light blue-paid skirt, dark blue socks and pale scarlet shoes. There is a white, fluffy sash covering around her, and she carries a trumpet in most of her animations. Ayumu's cat, Nikukyuu is a Himalayan cat in breed, because of extremely light blue eyes. In her 2P palette, Ayumu's hair is absolutely different from her original; her hair is black with her bangs curving from her face, while the frontal bangs are straightly bob-cut. Her cat hat is the cat breed Calico, due to the fact that it has orange spots on the right side and on the left ear, additional to the black spot on the left eye. Her shirt is blue, her skirt red, her knee highs pure white and her shoes light gray. Nikukyuu is colored full white. Happy Brass Pop Ayumu's outfit does not have any drastic changes, but now wears a winter coat, overlaying her shirt. She is not seen carrying her trumpet in most animations; additionally, Nikukyuu is only shown in her Miss and Lose animations. Her Win animation gives her a new wintry costume that carries the same color scheme as her coat, for her long-sleeved top, skirt and boots. She also wears blue pantyholes and white fluffy section to make it fitting for a Christmas scheme. Ayumu's 2P returns the colored features from her debut, but there are a skew of changes: there is additional blue sections on the top of her knee-highs, and her shoes are darkened black. Her Win animation gives her blackish, wintry costume, white boots and platinum stockings. Cameos Ayumu, in her appearance from Pop'n 13 CS, creates her cameo on Marin's FEVER! Win animation on Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET. NET Self Other Character Comments Pop'n Music Sunny Park: 部活からの帰り道、クリスマスに染まった街から流れ出す音楽は まるでコンサートみたいだね♪ On the way home from club activities, she heard music coming from the Christmas-stained city. It sounds like a concert. Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Town Mode Hint この前遠足で牧場に行ったんだ。 そしたらアルパカがいたんだ。 羊みたいにモフモフだったよ。 実際にモフモフ聞こえてたような 気がする～　不思議！ I went to the ranch on my previous excursion. There, I saw an alpaca that was as fluffy as a sheep. In fact, it felt like I could hear the sound of fluffiness~　How strange! = Conversation Only 私たちの学校へようこそ。 ！あっ、こらっ、にゃん太！ お客さんに登っちゃダメだよ～； Welcome to our school. Oh, hey, Nyanta! You shouldn't climb on the visitors~; Trivia *Surprisingly, Ayumu's trumpet and her 2P palette's hat serves as a common homage to 三毛猫ロック. *Marin makes a cameo on Ayumu's FEVER! Win animation in Pop'n Music Sunny Park; this makes the opposite of how Ayumu appears in Marin's FEVER! Win animation. Gallery Ayumu ani.gif|Neutral AyumuSPNeutral.gif|Neutral (Happy Brass Pop) AyumuSPGood.gif|Good AyumuSPGreat.gif|Great AyumuSPMiss.gif|Miss AyumuSPFever.gif|FEVER! AyumuSPWin.gif|Win AyumuSPFeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win AyumuSPLose.gif|Lose Category:Characters Category:CS Characters Category:Females Category:Carnival Characters Category:Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL Category:Carnival CS Characters